


Bothersome Brothers

by aphoenixinwriting



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, I really hate lip, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, lip is a douche nozzle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoenixinwriting/pseuds/aphoenixinwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this sequel to "Meddlesome Brothers" Mickey and Iggy team up to hook up Mandy and Lip before Iggy's wedding to the love of his life. Mickey has to deal with Ian's mood swings, and way too many Gallaghers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brothers and Sisters

Mickey was tired of his sister constantly talking about Lip Gallagher. Lip had dreamy eyes, Lip was still fucking that bitch Karen, Lip was so smart. Mickey wanted to cunt punt Lip into a train. He sat at the table during dinner, listening to Mandy talk about Lip at great length. It made him angry at Ian for inviting her over for dinner, and mad at Austin for allowing it.

He could not understand how this kind-hearted, blond man was so deeply enamored with Iggy, but he was. Austin was so far gone with Iggy that there was no coming back. He was 100% all in. Even when Iggy would come home drunk and yell at him for no reason, Austin loved him.

Mickey knew that Iggy would NEVER raise a hand to Austin. He would never hit him or physically abuse him in anyway, and any bruises both men had were from extremely rough foreplay. Mickey knew that. They were both crazy in love.

Their chemistry even made Mickey aroused sometimes. He would be listening to them flirt and get turned on. However, he would never admit that to anyone not even Ian, whom he hadn't spoken to all afternoon. It was his fault they were listening to the epic saga "100 Wonderful Things about Lip," and it was putting Mickey in a foul mood.

On top of that he had Ian's crazy mood swings to deal with. The month they went through without Ian taking his meds made Mickey want to kill him. It was difficult. He loved Ian very much, but that was not something he ever wanted to experience again.

"Anyone still hungry?" Austin asked.

Mickey wouldn't deny that Austin was a hot piece of ass. He was hotter than either of them deserved. Mickey had walked into the bathroom by accident and saw Austin naked and tried to get the image of his dick out of his head. It was awkward for a while, but he definitely understood why Iggy liked bottoming with him.

"Yes, please," said Ian, "Mick, do you want more?"

Mickey didn't respond he sat there and bent over to scratch Ian's puppy on the head. Ian had named the puppy Jean-Claude which annoyed Mickey, and that was exactly why Ian called him that.

"Does your brother ever talk about me?" Mandy asked when Austin got up to get Ian seconds. Mickey looked at Iggy who seemed to hate that Austin wasn't right beside him anymore.

"Yeah," Ian said.

Mickey knew Ian was lying but he didn't want to say it. Ian had been begging Mickey for a week to help him break Karen and Lip up. But Mickey didn't want anything to do with Lip.

Lip Gallagher was the worst person in the whole entire world, and Mickey counted Frank and his own father in that number, but somehow Lip annoyed him more. He didn't think he deserved Mandy and that his sister could do better.

After dinner it was Ian and Mickey's turn to do the dishes while Austin vacuumed and cleaned the living room. Iggy cleaned the bathroom. This was a rotation. Austin had rules about Ian and Mickey living there without paying rent. Mickey was fine with it since he was against free loading.

"Are you ever going to speak to me again?" Ian asked as he handed Mickey a clean dish to dry.

Mickey was silent. He push the dish on the stack and grabbed another out of Ian's hand without even looking at him. Mickey knew if he looked at Ian he would give in.

"We need to get started on hooking Mandy and Lip up. I think our goal should be the wedding."

"Shut up, Ian," Mickey finally said.

"Why the fuck are you mad at me?" Ian asked, his mood was beginning to change. Mickey knew that it wouldn't take long for that short fuse to ignite. Ian's mood would soon match Mickey's.

"You invited Mandy over."

"She's my best friend," Ian said.

"She wouldn't shut up about Lip. If I have to hear how perfect your fucking brother is again I'm going to fucking throw him in front of the El," Mickey said.

"Oh, so my brother isn't good enough for you? Fuck you, Mickey," Ian dropped a dish on the floor, shoved Mickey, and walked away. "Sleep on the fucking couch tonight, asshole."

"Ian," Mickey said. He grabbed Ian's arm. Ian jerked his arm away and shoved Mickey again.

"Don't touch me, ass face."

Mickey finished the dishes on his own and picked up the broken plate on the floor. He sighed deeply and leaned against the fridge. Iggy and Austin had witness the argument and came over, hand in hand, to help.

"You should apologize," Austin said.

"Fuck you, I ain't apologizing. He knows I hate Lip. He knew that when we started this whole thing. I ain't going to apologize. But I am going to smoke."

"I'll go to Ian, you talk to your brother, please," Austin begged Iggy. They shared a nose nuzzle before parting ways to go talk to Ian and Mickey. Iggy lit up the second he stepped outside. Mickey was leaning against the railing of the tiny balcony. He was staring at the street down below. A cop car went whizzing by and in the distance they heard several gun shots. It was music to Mickey's ears.

"Look, I'll help you hook Mandy and Lip up, we can run things from Mandy's angle rather than Lip's."

"No. Why the fuck should she do all the work? He should already see what an amazing girl she is and seek her out on his own. He's a blind asshole who doesn't know a good thing when it's in front of him. Mandy is the best," Mickey told Iggy.

"I agree with all of that, but before we do anything, we need to break Lip and Karen up. You know us doing this will get you back in with Ian, right?" Iggy asked.

"You want to do this together?" Mickey motioned between them.

"Yeah, Milkovich style."

"Fuck it, I'm in. But you're bringing Austin. Things have been weird between us since I saw him naked," Mickey stated.

_Don't blush, don't fucking blush._

"Weird how?" Iggy asked.

"I mean, I sometimes pop my cork picturing his cock."

Mickey grinned. It took Iggy eighty-seven seconds to realize Mickey was joking. Mickey rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding, man. I only picture Ian. But I just want us to do this, without our boyfriends."

"Fiancé," Iggy stated happily.

Karen Jackson shouldn't be too difficult to persuade to dump Lip. They decided to go right to the source after some serious debate. Instead pulling a prank on Karen to get her to dump Lip they decided just to talk to her about it.

"You want me to break up with Lip so he'll go out with your sister?" Karen asked.

"Yes," said Iggy and Mickey together.

"No. Lip's a catch. You're fucking insane."

"I'll do anything," Iggy begged.

"Okay, but you have to give me something first."

"What?" Iggy asked eagerly.

"I want nudes of your hot boyfriend. A dick pick will do or no deal."

Mickey looked at his brother. He knew exactly what he would do if someone asked for a dick pick of Ian. He would punch them in the face and rob them. But the Milkovich's didn't hit women and Sheila Jackson was too nice to rob.

"I'd have to ask Austin," Iggy said.

"You have five minutes," Karen said.

Iggy stepped into the hallway to call Austin. He came in at the end of the five minutes with a picture on his phone. He texted the photo to Karen who smiled in satisfaction, and she kept her end of the deal and called Lip to dump him. She didn't even bother doing it face to face.

Mickey and Iggy left her house. He didn't know how long Karen would keep her word for. But he was happy that she dumped Lip for now. Iggy was whispering about how degrading it was for her to have a picture of Austin's dick and how bad he felt asking his boyfriend for it.

"What's done is done, shut the fuck up," Mickey said as they rounded the corner toward their apartment.

Austin created Iggy upon entrance and Iggy lifted him off his feet and swung him around before sitting Austin on the counter to kiss the shit out of him.

"I'll never do anything like that again," Iggy promised.

Mickey rolled his eyes, picked up Jean-Claude, and walked in to find Ian. Ian was lying face down on the bed. Mickey climbed in beside him and kissed his shoulders and neck.

"Tomorrow your asshole brother is going to complain that Karen broke his fucking heart."

"What did you do?" Ian asked snatching the puppy from Mickey.

"I broke Karen and Lip up, for Mandy."

"I love you," Ian said throwing his free hand around Mickey.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"For now," Ian said.

 


	2. Setting the Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Austin and Iggy set a date for the wedding, Ian and Mickey are put on a deadline to get Mandy and Lip together before the big day.

Mickey was sick to his stomach. Austin and Iggy were planning the wedding with an actual, honest-to-god wedding planner. Austin's mother was hovering around too, and Veronica, and Mandy, which meant Lip had to be around.

Mickey had taken three Asprin's already and his migraine would not go away. Lip was going on and on about how Karen broke his heart. The condescending, I'm better than everyone tone of Lip's shrill voice made Mickey wanted to punch him in the throat.

He looked over at the lovey-dovey couple at the table who were looking over a book of tuxedo designs. Mickey thought they were the lesser of two evils and joined them. He looked for any excuse to get away from Lip.

"What are you doing on this day two months from now?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know why?" Austin asked.

"How about we get hitched?" Iggy asked.

"Did you just set the date?" Austin asked.

"I did," Iggy said proudly.

"I love you," Austin kissed him so deeply Mickey felt something twitch down below and he yearned to have Ian kiss him like that.

_Fuck, this means I have two months to set Mandy and Lip up. Oh shit._

Mickey pointed to the blue tie and cummerbund pattern and walked to the fridge to get a beer. Iggy and Austin were talking about how long they would wait before adopting kids. They've had this discussion before. They both wanted two daughters, and Mickey had no idea why. Iggy and Austin mutually agreed to wait two years before adopting their first daughter.

_They have their whole lives fucking planned out._ Mickey barely knew what mood Ian would be in when he woke up let alone what their future would be like. He admired his brother. Iggy was happy and that was impressive.

"You know, Austin, you could fucking do better," Lip said.

"Fuck you, Lip," Mickey said, "Iggy's a fucking catch."

"Yeah, how many times have you been arrested, Iggy? Fifteen?"

Mickey looked at his brother then at Veronica, and then at Austin's mother. Everyone seemed really offended, but the least likely person to react was the one standing up. Austin had pushed his chair back, removed his glasses, and was glowering at Lip like he was trying to make his head explode.

"Don't," Austin said in a tone that gave Mickey goosebumps.

"It was a joke," Lip said.

"It wasn't funny," Austin said in that same tone.

"Holy shit, are you tightly wound or what?" Lip said before he laughed.

"Babe," Iggy said reaching for Austin's hand. But Austin had Lip pinned to the wall on the other side of the apartment. He had done this quickly. No one saw it coming. The bad boy that Mickey always knew was in Austin had come out.

"Mickey," Ian said now standing, "Do something."

Mickey tapped on Austin's shoulder. He felt the warm presence of Biscuit. She was growling at Lip and tugging on his pants with her teeth out. Lip put his hands up in surrender. Austin did not let go.

"Come on, man, you're better than this," Mickey told Austin.

Austin released Lip. He was shaking from head to toe and turning red in embarrassment. Mickey watched Mrs. Rhodes scoop her son up in her arms to comfort him. Veronica made an excuse to leave before things got bad.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Mandy asked Austin in a hushed tone.

"What?" Austin asked.

"You probably scared him away," Mandy said.

"Honey, two of your brothers are the scariest motherfuckers I know, and you're worried _I'm_ going to scare Lip away?"

Mickey could tell Austin was offended. He slid on his shoes, grabbed Biscuit's leash and left slamming the door hard behind him. He looked to Ian for guidance and grabbed his hand. Ian shrugged but happily held his boyfriend's hand.

Iggy was out the door faster than anyone could process a thought. That left Mickey and Ian to deal with all the guests. Mrs. Rhodes decided she should leave. She put away all of the wedding stuff, cleaned up, and gave Jean-Claude a puppy treat before leaving.

"You're an asshole," Mickey told Lip.

"That guy attacked me! He's fucking insane. He's clearly not in his right mind if he's actually consented to marry Iggy. Maybe he's desperate," Lip said. And he had a smile on his face that Mickey didn't understand, but it really made him want to tie Lip to the train tracks. The temptation was growing stronger the longer Mickey was forced to be around him.

_Make fun of my brother one more time…_

"I'm going head out, Ian. I'll catch you later," Lip said pulling Ian into a tight embrace.

"Where are you going?" Ian asked.

"I want to try to get Karen back," Lip said.

He lit up a cigarette inside the apartment which was the final straw. Mickey broke the cigarette in half before decking Lip. Mandy had to help pull him off him.

_What the fuck does she see in this asshole?_

Mickey noticed Ian was looking at him. Unable to read his expression, Mickey just shrugged. Something was going on in Ian's mind that only Ian understood and it put the fear of God into Mickey. Ian let go of his hand and followed his brother to the door. Ian put his hand on Lip's shoulder and guided him back to the couch whispering something.

"Why don't we all go out and steal something fancy to wear to Iggy and Austin's wedding? I have to take Jean-Claude for a walk anyway," Ian suggested.

During the walk, Lip and Mandy began walking side by side; Ian fell behind to give them some space. He grabbed Mickey by the hand and they stayed back behind while the other two talked, or flirted, or while they waited for magic to happen.

"Can we go home?" Mickey asked.

"No, we have to get them together."

Mickey knew Ian was determined. He put his hands in the red head's hair and massaged his scalp with his fingers. Ian gave in to him like a cat. Mickey watched the dopey look on Ian's face and felt suddenly warm all over. _I fucking love you._

"Fuck you, Mandy. You don't know shit, okay," Lip shouted from up ahead. He stormed off smoking a cigarette. He waved at Ian and ran off.

"What the fuck happened?" Mickey asked.

"I told him he could do better than Karen."

Ian put his arm around Mandy. Mickey bit his bottom lip. If they were going to help get Mandy and Lip together they were going to need her assistance. She needed to be in on it, but when Mickey opened his mouth to suggest that Ian shut him up.

"You really like him?" Ian asked her.

"Who else is there? All the decent guys are gay or already married. Lip's basically all that's left in the neighborhood."

"I'll talk you up with him," Ian said.

Jean-Claude was trying to get loose to chase a bird, but Mickey had his leash tight in his hand. The puppy was more annoying than Lip but for some reason Ian loved both of them, so Mickey had to put up with them.

"We should go before Austin gets back and starts to worry," Mickey said tugging on Ian's arm.

"Don't be such an old man, Mick," Ian said, but he said good-bye to Mandy and they headed back to the apartment. "We have to be more proactive about getting them together."

"What do you have in mind, smart guy?"

"We set them up on dates. We pretend that Karen is asking Lip out and when he goes to the restaurant it turns out to be Mandy."

"When do you want to do this?" Mickey asked.

"Friday night. We can have it at Austin's restaurant so he can make sure things go well. He got us together after all," Ian said.

Mickey couldn't argue with that. It was in fact Austin who finally got them together due to his quick thinking and romantic side. But there was a small problem that Mickey couldn't ignore. He wasn't even sure Lip liked Mandy. It only worked for him and Ian because they mutually liked each other.

_This might be harder than I thought._

 


	3. The Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ian is out for a run, Angie Zago shows up with a surprise in tow.

Mickey walked in on Austin and Iggy kissing deeply on the couch. They were laughing between kisses and growling at each other. Austin was lying on top of Iggy, both were wearing shorts, and Austin had his hand wrapped in Iggy's shirt.

"Meow," Iggy said.

"Grrrw," Austin said before devouring Iggy's lip. Mickey saw Iggy squeeze Austin's ass. He shook his head as he went to the fridge.

"Can't you assholes do that in your room?" Mickey asked.

"Fuck you," Iggy said returning to Austin's lips almost instantly, "rawr, I'm a big scary bear."

Austin chuckled and bit down on Iggy's lip.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Mickey asked.

"Fuck off and find your own boyfriend," Iggy said as he wrapped his fingers in Austin's hair. Mickey rolled his eyes as he began to make a sandwich for Ian, who was out for a jog. He had been only been gone for twenty minutes but Mickey still worried. Usually Ian ran for an hour. So it was still forty minutes before Mickey needed to expect him back.

Biscuit was with Ian and that put Mickey's mind at ease. He refused to let Ian go for a run in their neighborhood without protection and since he refused to carry a gun on him while running they compromised and Ian took Biscuit with him.

The doorbell rang and Mickey's heart lodged in his throat. The second buzz of the gate brought the two snogging on the couch to the surface. They were both flushed and smiley. Mickey waited for the third buzz of the gate to push the button.

"Ian, did you forget your keys again?" Mickey asked.

"It's Angie Zago, I need to talk to Iggy."

Mickey looked at his brother who was pawing at Austin's jeans hungrily. Austin swatted his hand, adjusted his shorts and walked to the door. He leaned toward Mickey.

"Who the fuck is Angie Zago?" He asked.

"A girl Iggy used to fuck," Mickey said. "Should I let her in?"

"No," said Austin.

"Yeah," said Iggy.

_This is going to cause friction. Good, maybe they'll quit macking on each other and I can watch some TV until Ian gets back._ Mickey buzzed her in and ran to claim the couch while Iggy and Austin argued until Angie made it up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Austin answered it. Mickey tried not to care, but when he glanced over his shoulder he was forced to do a double take. Angie was carrying something. On a second look Mickey realized it was a carrier that babies were usually in. _What the fuck?_

"What the fuck is that?" Iggy asked.

Now Mickey was interested.

"You knocked me up, asshole. This is your daughter Anessa," Angie said. She handed Iggy a diaper bag and the baby carrier. "I don't fucking want her."

"How the fuck do you know she's mine?" Iggy asked.

"You were the last guy I fucked before I got pregnant. It's when you were trying to forget about Mr. Blue-Eyes over there. You claimed you weren't fucking in love with him even though you totally were. Either way, she's yours. I've signed the papers. I can't raise a baby. If don't want her just give her to a fat lesbian or something," Angie said.

Before Iggy had time to think Angie was gone. Austin shut the door. They put the baby on the table. She was fast asleep. Mickey's curiosity got the better of him and he got up to look at his niece. She was tiny, and pink, and very chubby. He smiled.

"Who's baby?" Ian asked appearing almost instantly.

"Mine, I think," Iggy said, "When the fuck did you get here?"

"Just now," Ian said. Mickey met him in a kiss. Ian smiled at him then kissed him again. Mickey wanted to play the game with him that Austin and Iggy were playing. The thought of playing it with Ian seemed sexy.

"Anessa," Austin said, as he stroked her cheek. She yawned and woke up. Mickey looked at Iggy and Austin who were smiling. _Oh fuck. They're going to want to keep her._ The little baby reached up and grabbed Iggy's finger with her whole hand and Mickey knew from the look in Iggy's eye that he fell instantly and completely in love.

"She's so cute," Ian said.

_Not you too?_

Iggy picked up her gently and gave her little forehead a kiss. Mickey rolled his eyes. They were going to keep the damn thing instead of giving her to a fat lesbian like Angie suggested.

"Okay, I'm going to call my parents, and a lawyer. Ian, I think you and Mickey should go shopping for some baby stuff," Austin said writing down a list very quickly. Iggy handed the baby off to Austin.

"This was before I fell in love with you," Iggy assured him.

"I don't even care. If you could create something as beautiful as this I'd let you cheat on me over and over again, I love you so much," Austin kissed Anessa on the top of her tiny head then kissed Iggy on the lips passionately.

"I didn't cheat," Iggy assured him.

"Again, I don't care," Austin said kissing him tenderly. "This is the start of our family."

Mickey grabbed Ian by the arm and took some money from Austin's wallet and left before Iggy and Austin started crying. Ian was talking rapidly about the baby and how he's always wanted to be an uncle.

Ian forced Mickey to buy her a few cute little outfits at the Dollar General where they ran into Mandy who was shopping for toiletries.

"What's that for? Fiona finally get knocked up?"

"Nope. Iggy knocked up Angie Zago last year and she just dropped off a baby," Ian said happily.

"Yeah and now those fuckers want to keep her," Mickey said throwing random baby stuff in a shopping cart. He picked up diapers and Ian swatted his hand.

"Wrong size. Let me do it," Ian said.

"What the fuck do you know about babies?"

"I helped raise Liam," Ian said.

Mickey had somehow forgotten about Liam. He let Ian get all the stuff on Austin's list. Mandy picked out a set of pink bottles and bibs. "What does she look like?"

"Fat, pink, and looks like Iggy," Mickey admitted. "Cute little fucker."

"Can I come over and meet her?"

"That's a great idea," said Ian who pecked Mickey a kiss on the lips. "I can't wait until we have kids, Mickey. But you'll probably have to sleep with some girl. I don't think we could afford to adopt."

"Yeah, okay, tough guy."

_That'll never fucking happen._

They finished shopping and paid. Mandy walked home with them. She wanted to meet her new niece. She wasn't the only one curious. Austin's parents, foster sister, and cousin were all there too. The house was full. Austin's dad was putting together a small crib in the living room.

"She's so beautiful," said Mrs. Rhodes, "Look at her little white head. I want to just keep her forever."

"You know what?" Mandy said, "One of you should fuck a black girl that way your other is half-black."

"That's a great idea," Austin said smiling.

"No. I'm not cheating you," Iggy said.

"I fucking love you," Austin said.

"This is making you really horny isn't it?" Iggy asked Austin.

"You have no idea."

"Too much information," Mickey stated as he put the bags on the table. He didn't understand why everyone, including Ian, was so gaga over the baby.

"Can I talk to you?" Mickey asked Mandy.

He led his sister into what he only assumed would become Anessa's bed room. It was the spare room next to Iggy and Austin's. They would have to paint it pink for her. Mickey knew Ian would throw all this effort and attention into that project. He cringed at the thought.

"Ian wants me to help you get Lip," Mickey said, "The thing is, I believe you can do better. However, I'm willing to help you on one condition."

"Name it," Mandy said.

"When the time comes, would you have a baby for us? Like if you get knocked up accidentally or something? Or let us use Ian's sperm to impregnate you?"

"That's a weird request. Are you thinking of kids, Mickey?"

"No. I don't fucking want kids, but it's important to Ian. Who knows, I might want to raise one with Ian someday in the future, if we're still together then."

"Then fuck it, yeah, I'll do it."

"Then I'll fucking help you get Lip. I hate that motherfucker and still think you can do better."

"I'll keep that in mind," Mandy said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't feature Lip, but he'll be in the next chapter a lot. Ugh. The less I have to write about Lip the happier I am.


	4. the Lip Equation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Lip have a chat about Mandy.

Mickey was five more ticks away from reaching out his arm and decking Lip Gallagher. Ian had invited Mandy and Lip over to paint the nursery for Anessa. Mickey still could not see what all the fuss was about over the little girl, all she did was eat, sleep, and shit, Biscuit and Jean-Claude could do that so in Mickey's eyes that wasn't much of a trick.

But still she was his family and he would anything in his power to protect her. Like when Lip picked her up, Mickey wanted to rip his arm out of its socket. He didn't recall giving Lip permission to handle his niece.

"She's way too cute to be Iggy's kid," Lip said as he made faces at the baby. Mickey looked at Mandy who seemed entranced by Lip with the kid. Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Put her down and get back to painting. Austin wants this done today and I don't want to be on the end of one of his lectures."

An hour of Austin bitching at him would be better than spending the day listening to Lip Gallagher talk about how unfair the world is when he literally gets things thrown at his feet. He's never worked a day in his life. Mickey snatched his niece from Lip.

_At least she won't have to hear him griping._ Mickey took Anessa to the living room and put her in her crib which Biscuit guarded like her life depended on it. If the baby even tried to move Biscuit would fetch Austin or Iggy and bring them to her side without waking her. Mickey wondered if Biscuit had been trained to do that or if she was actually smarter than she let on. He scratched her ears and looked down at Jean-Claude who was chewing on his stuffed monkey toy that Ian bought him.

_Fucking useless, aren't you?_ Mickey craved a cigarette and the warm embrace of Ian's arms and right now he couldn't have either. He pressed a kiss to Ian's lips the second he got a chance and watched as Lip rolled his eyes and made gagging sounds.

"Do you have to do that in front of me?" Lip asked.

"This is my fucking house and he's my fucking boyfriend. Don't like it? Leave."

"Calm down, Mickey. I asked Lip to be here," Ian said, kissing Mickey's nose to calm him down.

Mickey began painting his section of wall and every so often heard Lip and Mandy giggling. They were having a paint fight and it was getting on Mickey's nerves. He had been with his brother when he bought the paint and it was very expensive and they were wasting it. Eventually, Mickey threw his brush down, slapped Ian on the ass playfully and went to check on Anessa.

Austin and Iggy were out doing wedding stuff, filing paperwork for Austin to adopt Anessa, and getting stuff to baby proof the apartment. Mickey and Ian were supposed to be watching the tyke. Mickey took her out of her bed and put her on a blanket on the floor in front of the TV. She was a couple months old but wasn't quite sitting up on her own. Mickey lay beside her on a few pillows he propped her. Biscuit lay on the other side of the little girl and watched her like a hawk.

"Is this what you're going to do today?" Ian asked.

"We're supposed to be baby-sitting," Mickey said.

"Yeah, and we're supposed to start the nursery."

"I'm sick of Lip," Mickey admitted as he started to twitch from not having a cigarette in several hours.

"He's only been here for two hours," Ian said.

"That's all it's been?"

Ian sat down beside him and took his hand. Mickey laid his head on Ian's shoulder and kissed his neck. He nuzzled in close and bit down on Ian's ear lobe.

"So I think we should try to figure out if Lip likes Mandy or not."

"I don't want to," Mickey said.

But all Ian had to do was bat an eye and Mickey caved. He made sure he kept Mandy and Lip near each other while they were all painting. When Mickey got a second, and Mandy was in the corner painting a bit of wall with Ian—laughing had having a great time—Mickey seized his chance.

"You keep flirting with my sister," Mickey said.

"What you gonna kick my ass?" Lip asked.

_Don't fucking tempt me, Phillip._

"Nah, I want you to go out with her."

Lip snorted then laughed. Mickey wanted to slap his smugness off his face. Lip wiped his face and took out a pack of cigarettes. As much as Mickey wanted one he knew Austin would kill both of them if they smoked inside.

"Ian, go check on the brat," Mickey hollered.

Ian nodded at his boyfriend and he and Mandy left to check on Anessa.

"Don't fucking smoke in here. Austin will skin us alive."

Lip shook his head and put the cigarettes away.

"Living with that guy has turned you into a fucking pussy."

_Watch it. That's my future brother-in-law, asshole._

"He's fucking family," Mickey said stiffly, watching Lip out of the corner of his eye for a reaction.

"He's not like us. He acts like he's better than us because he could afford this," Lip said.

"He's more Southside than you are," Mickey said through gritted teeth.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Lip said.

"Mickey, Mandy and I are going to take the dogs for a walk can you two watch Anessa?" Ian asked coming in with the baby and handing her off to Mickey. Mickey leaned in so Ian could kiss him on the cheek. He handed his boyfriend five dollars and gave him a pat on the ass. Ian kissed the baby before leaving.

"Let me have her, you're going to drop her," Lip said.

"I know how to hold my fucking niece," Mickey said.

"I've been raising babies my whole life," Lip said as he took Anessa from Mickey.

Lip acted like the he was better than Mickey at taking care of a baby. Lip changed her diaper and fed her, but Mickey picked out her outfit. He insisted on dressing her.

"Go out with Mandy," Mickey said again, "I don't just mean fuck her every once in a while. I want you to go out with her."

"What the fuck is in it for me?"

_Is he fucking serious?_

"The chance to take out an amazing woman," Mickey said, feeling prideful in his sister's accomplishments. He couldn't help but smile. "She's better than that bitch Karen."

"The last thing I need is another Milkovich fucking up my life. You're already fucking my little brother, I don't need Mandy too."

Mickey looked at the tiny little girl with a pink bow in her hair. She smelled like talc and Johnson baby shampoo. She had her hand wrapped around Mickey's. He smiled at her.

"I'll fucking pay you," Mickey said cringing.

"That's just like a fucking Milkovich," Lip said with a condescending laugh.

"Take her one date and if you don't like her then break it off. Let her see what a motherfucking lowlife, piece of shit you are and maybe she'll move on and find someone better."

Lip shook his head. He started to leave, but Mickey grabbed his arm, spun him around and pinned him to the wall. "Take out my fucking sister or I'll kick your fucking ass. If you won't do it for me, do it for Ian."

That had Lip's attention.

"How much?" Lip asked.

_How much is my sister worth? More than you, fuckbeans._ Mickey reached for the money that he earned by working with Ian at Kash 'N' Grab. He gave Lip a twenty.

"I'll ask her out when they get back."

Lip and Mickey fought over who was taking care of Anessa while waiting for Ian and Mandy to get back. Ian was upset over something a man said to them at the market, and Mickey was trying to calm him down.

"I should fucking kill the guy," Ian said. "How fucking dare he say gay's are going to hell. I should have punched him in the face."

Mickey rubbed Ian's shoulders to calm him down. He was acting irrationally. The doctors had told him this was a bipolar thing. Mickey looked for the pills that Ian was prescribed. Austin kept them in a drawer in the kitchen.

"I hate the pills, Mick," Ian admitted.

"I know you do, Ian. I know." He petted the side of Ian's face and kissed him gently on the cheek. "But it's better if you take them okay."

"They make me feel numb."

"I know," Mickey said softly.

He heard Lip talking with Mandy in the corner. Guilt washed over him and his wallet suddenly felt heavy. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He wanted to tell Ian, but when he spotted Ian staring at him as if he hung the moon he couldn't do it.

"I love you," Ian said leaning against Mickey.

"Yeah, I know. Ditto," Mickey said.

"It's okay you have trouble saying it. I know you love me," Ian said with a smirk.

Austin and Iggy came home before Mickey could respond to Ian. They seemed happy and deeply in love. Mickey pulled his brother, and future brother-in-law aside as he sent Ian to check on the baby. Austin tried to disengage and check on Anessa but Mickey really needed to talk to them.

"I fucked up," Mickey said.

"If you did something to Anessa I'll fucking end you," Iggy said.

"No. Not that. I paid Lip to take out Mandy," Mickey said.

Austin slapped his hand over his mouth and took a seat. Mickey watched his face turn in the direction of Ian and Mandy who were playing with Jean-Claude and Anessa on the sofa.

"Don't tell Ian or Mandy. I feel like shit, but it's the only way that dick waffle was going to consent to date her."

"I can't believe you did that," said Iggy and Austin together.

"I'm a shitty person. What the fuck am I going to do?"

"Hope and pray Lip falls in love with her and never fucking tells her," Iggy said, "Mandy is the scariest of all Milkovich's."

"I betrayed her."

"Yeah you did, bro." Iggy patted Mickey on the shoulder. "Now, excuse me I have a little lady to see too." He disengaged and stole his baby back from Ian. Mickey sat down across from Austin who was obviously thinking about what to say.

"I don't necessarily think what you did was wrong. It was, but you had good intentions. Lip's a dick—and not in a good way. I don't blame you at all, but I hope you're prepared to face the consequences of hurting not only your sister but Ian too."

"Jesus, I know."

"She can do better," Austin said.

"You think."

Mickey stood up and headed for the door.

"Where you going?"

"To have a fucking smoke," Mickey said.

_This won't end well._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't clear by now, I am NOT Lip Gallagher's biggest fan.


	5. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey swoons over his Ian's adorableness.

Mickey and Ian had gone to the grocery store with Austin while Iggy was at work. Ian was pushing the cart that contained Anessa's carrier. Mickey watched his boyfriend throw random baby stuff into the cart. Austin was grinning at how happy Ian was making the baby girl.

"So how're things in the Mandy and Lip department?" Austin asked Mickey while he was checking his grocery list in the middle of the frozen foods aisle.

"He's a shithead. I want my fucking money back," Mickey whispered, he noticed Ian wasn't paying attention to them. He stepped closer to Austin. "I made a mistake."

"You have to live with it," Austin said casually with a shrug.

"I fucking know that already. What the fuck am I going to do?"

"Hope Lip falls for her or make Mandy see how stupid and awful Lip is and that she can do better."

They moved on to the cereal aisle; Mickey grunted when he couldn't reach a box of cereal he wanted and blushed deeply when Ian reached over him to grab it off a high shelf. Mickey caught a whiff of his boyfriend's body wash and felt it waft through his body. It made his knees tremble. Ian smiled at him and Mickey's heart stopped for a moment.

Mickey pushed him against the shelf and planted a deep kiss on his lips. All thoughts of Lip and Mandy were extinguished and the only real thing in the world was Ian—the way he felt, the scent of him, the warmth of his body. Mickey was intoxicated.

"You're fucking cute," Mickey told Ian.

"Yeah?" Ian asked.

Mickey pulled Ian's face down to meet his and kissed him quickly. Ian's eyes lit up and he grinned so wide that Mickey had to kiss him again. "Fuck you for being this fucking cute."

"I should get back to Anessa," Ian said.

"Not so fast, Tough Guy," Mickey said as he gripped Ian's ass and gave him a deeper kiss. Ian happily returned. They stopped and noticed that Anessa and their cart was gone, but so was Austin. They rounded a corner, hand in hand, to find Austin at the cash register ready to check out. He had the top two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned and he had ruffled up his hair.

Mickey stared at him inquisitively. Austin had taken off his glasses and put them in his back pocket. He was leaning over the register with a smile on his face. He was flirting with the check out boy. Mickey noticed something else too: Austin had taken off his engagement ring.

Ian grabbed Anessa's cart as Austin began putting all the groceries on the conveyer belt. He would flash the check out boy a smile every so often and the check out boy was eating it up. Austin dropped something on the floor and bent over to pick it up. Mickey watched the check out boy stare at Austin's ass.

He felt angry. This was his future brother-in-law. Austin was fucking family and he was flirting with someone who wasn't Iggy. Mickey knew that Ian was too preoccupied with Anessa to notice what Austin was doing so it left it to him.

After Austin paid, Mickey accosted him in the parking lot. He had him pinned to the side of the building ready to punch him if he didn't tell Mickey exactly what he wanted to hear.

"If you're cheating on my brother that'll be the last thing you ever fucking do," Mickey said.

"Mickey, stop," Ian said.

"Fuck off," Mickey said angrily and tightened his hold on Austin.

"It's not what you think," Austin said. "I flirt with the check out guy because he gives me discounts on our groceries. Iggy knows about it! He's been here with me while I've done it. No he doesn't like it, but why do you think we get a $70 discount every week?"

"I just thought you were good at couponing," Mickey said releasing Austin who immediately shoved his engagement ring on his finger and then put his glasses on.

"No. It's cause the check out boy wants to fuck me. I know his schedule. I only shop when he's working."

"Oh," Mickey said. "So you're not cheating on Iggy?"

"Never. He's the love of my life."

"Sorry," Mickey said without really looking at Austin.

"Nah, I'm glad you have Iggy's back." Austin patted Mickey on the back and then took his baby from Ian.

"You're really hot when you're pissed," Ian whispered.

That wasn't thing that Mickey did that day. He felt guilty for telling to fuck off and immediately pulled his redhaired boyfriend into a loving embrace as a way of apologizing. Ian accepted it with a sexy little ass wiggle and a deep kiss.

Mandy was crying on their couch when they got home from the grocery store. Austin immediately put Anessa in her room and opened the door so Biscuit could have access to her if she cried.

"What's going on?" Ian asked.

"Lip stood me up. We had a lunch date and he didn't fucking show," Mandy said.

"Then why the fuck are you crying?" Mickey asked. "No fucking Gallagher is worth your tears."

"Hey, asshole," Ian said offended.

"I really like him, Mick," Mandy said.

Austin threw himself over the couch and sat down almost perfectly cross-legged. He took Mandy's face into his hand and made her look at him.

"We're going to help you. I have some ideas as to how to get that douche bag to notice how special and beautiful you are."

_Why is this guy so much better at matchmaking?_

Ian was no longer holding Mickey's hand. He looked like he was about to cry. Mickey knew it was his fault. While Austin was talking to Mandy, Mickey needed to repair his own relationship. Ian sniffled before he walked into their bedroom and shut the door quickly. Mickey knew if Anessa wasn't sleeping Ian would have slammed the door.

_Fuck._

Mickey opened the door to Ian sobbing into his pillow. Mickey crawled in behind him and put his hand on Ian's shoulder. "I didn't mean that at all," Mickey said before kissing Ian's shoulder.

"Then why did you say it, Mickey?" Ian asked.

"Because I hate your fucking brother," Mickey admitted.

"Well if we get married he's going to be your brother too," Ian said.

_Fuck, I forgot about that._

"I love you," Mickey said. Those words were hard for Mickey. He'd rather show Ian that he loved him rather than tell him. But Ian perked up a little. Mickey nuzzled his neck and pulled him in tight.

"Do you think I'm worth crying over?"

"Every fucking day," Mickey said.

"I love you," Ian said slowly.

"I know," Mickey said.

The cuddling turned to fucking and quickly. Mickey remembered how cute he thought Ian was in the grocery store and that somehow turned into arousal. They were naked and doing it before either of them could think twice.

When it was over Ian was talking rapidly about this thing he saw on TV the other day and Mickey was back to swooning over his cuteness. He played with Ian's hair as the red head told him about the romantic storyline of the TV show.

"Hey," Austin said knocking on the door. Ian threw on a pair of boxers quickly, and Mickey did the same. They sat in bed and let Austin enter. He shut the door behind him. "We should have a movie night and invite Lip and Mandy."

"I don't want to do that," Mickey said.

"I do. It's a great idea," Ian said.

"Okay, and I'm sorry about earlier. I should have told you ahead of time that I was going to do that. That's my fault."

"I didn't bruise you did I?"

"Yeah, but it's okay."

Austin left to get dinner ready. He invited Mandy to sleep over. Mickey stayed in bed next to Ian who was now discussing a boy at school who was giving him a hard time.

_I'm going to kick his fucking ass._ But Ian wasn't upset about it. He's had bullies before. Ian always managed to stop it himself. Now, he didn't have to because he had Mickey.

 


	6. Too Many Gallaghers

Mickey didn't mind Debbie and Carl so much, but they have been over at the apartment everyday for a week. By the middle of the week, Mickey decided he wanted their help with Ian's bully from school. Mickey was leaning against the asshole's car next to Carl. Debbie was assigned to distract Ian while Mickey and Carl took care of the bully.

Mickey spotted some creep talking to Debbie and was about to walk over there to defend her when Ian came out of the building and scared him away. Mickey saw his intended target give Ian a hard shove. He tripped over Debbie and fell on his face.

"Kick his ass," Carl whispered.

When Ian walked away with his pride damaged and not wanting to put his little sister in harm's way Mickey stood up a little straighter and waited for the guy to get to his car. He pushed Carl behind him to protect him in case things got really bad.

"Who the fuck are you? Get away from my car."

"Who the fuck am I? I'm the guy who's boyfriend you bullied. You messed with the wrong boy, motherfucker."

Mickey punched the boy repeatedly in the stomach until he doubled over then punched him in the back of the head to knock him out. "If you ever, EVER, fucking touch him again I will kill you, you hear me?"

"I don't think he did," Carl said leaning over the unconscious form.

"I'll write him a fucking note," Mickey said as he and Carl pissed on him.

Mickey and Carl took different routes back to the apartment to get there before Ian and Debbie. Mickey stopped and picked some flowers out of someone's yard for Ian and tried to keep his breath even as Ian and Debbie rounded the corner in a haste. Mickey heard sirens down the block.

"How was school?" Mickey asked as he handed Ian the three flowers. Carl was just walking up when Debbie and Ian arrived.

"Fucking sucks. Thank you, Mickey," said Ian smiling. He kissed Mickey's cheek.

Ian was in a good mood, which worried Mickey. After being bullied by that fucker at school, and having to put up with Debbie, and Austin and Mickey constantly nagging him to take his meds, Ian was perky as can be.

Mickey was watching Ian as he smiled at his brother and sister and laughed with them. It was like he was the Ian that Mickey had fallen in love with. Nothing had changed. Only it had. They were planning a future together and Ian wasn't even out of school yet.

"You _paid_ Lip to take me out," said Mandy coming in behind Iggy from work. Iggy scooped Austin and Anessa into his arms, spun them around and kissed them while Mickey was being attacked by his sister who was holding a knife to his chest. "I should fucking jam it in. You're a piece of shit."

"You did what?" Ian asked. He was on his feet and moving closer to them.

"He paid your asshole brother to take me on a date."

"How'd you find out?" Mickey asked.

"Iggy told me, douche bag. Why did you do it?"

"The bitch wouldn't go for you if I didn't. I wanted to make you happy."

"I can't believe you," Ian said sounding close to tears. "We're done."

"Wh-what? Ian, no. Wait," Mickey said throwing Mandy aside to chase after the redhead who had hustled out the door of the apartment without a second thought. He grabbed Ian's arm and tried to stop him. "I love you."

"Do you? Or were you just paid to take me out? Don't touch me."

"I fucking love you, you hear me? You and me, this is real. I was fucking in love with you long before Iggy noticed and hooked us up. I tried so many times to get your attention."

Ian was listening. Mickey thought he saw Ian's lips curl upwards for a split second. Ian kissed him on the cheek. "I believe you. Why would you pay Lip to take out Mandy? That was fucking low."

"Your brother is fucking asshole," Mickey said.

"And you're not."

"Fuck you. Lip doesn't like Mandy the way she likes him. I had no choice but to force it, Ian."

"We just need to try harder. Lip will come around. He just needs to sleep with her. Is Mandy good in bed?"

"This ain't Kentucky. I haven't fucked my sister. Christ. How the fuck should I know how she is in bed? Do you know how Fiona is in bed?"

"She's very loud," Ian said.

"Too much information," Mickey said before pulling Ian's face down to press their lips together. Ian reciprocated.

"I love you too," Ian said, "Just don't ever do that again."

"By the way, I beat the shit out of your bully," Mickey admitted before they walked back inside.

"Good," Ian said and threw his arm around Mickey.

Mickey rolled his eyes to see Iggy practically groping Austin while he was cooking dinner. It was like watching soft-core porn. Carl was watching intently from the couch and Debbie was watching Anessa. Mickey wondered how long it would be until the happy couple excused themselves to go fuck.

"I wish we were like that," Ian said.

"I ain't into public displays of affection," Mickey said.

"Too bad, this is turning me on," Ian whispered.

Mickey noticed Mandy was glaring at him from the table. He sat down across from her.

"You want Lip?" Mickey asked.

"He's the only guy in the neighborhood who isn't in jail, family, or gay, so why not?"

"Then you need to fuck him," Ian said.

That made the love-birds stop their steamy make out/grope session and join the conversation. Mickey rolled his eyes as his brother's excitement. _You're possibly gayer than I am, bitch._

"You want me to fuck Lip," Mandy said.

"Oh wait a minute, Mandy and Lip," Debbie said. "I think that's a great idea. He's been moody over Karen lately, I think he could use a distraction. I approve. Come back to the house with me."

"Right now?" Mandy asked.

But Debbie handed Anessa to Iggy and took Mandy's hand to drag her back to the Gallagher house. _Problem fucking solved._

"Do you really think Lip will fuck her just like that?" Austin asked.

"Don't see why he wouldn't," Ian said.

"Your brother is so basic," Austin said giving up and going back to his cooking. "Mandy's a great girl. He should want to be with her. Sure she scares the fuck out of me but so does Mickey."

"Mickey's not scary, he's cute," Ian said.

Mickey felt himself turn six shades of red and none of them matched Ian's hair color. He gave his boyfriend the finger before hiding his embarrassment behind a beer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter sucks.


	7. A Round About Way

Mickey could not believe he had to be in the next room when Lip and Mandy were fucking. It was quite possibly the last place he ever wanted to be. From the way that it sounded, Mandy seemed to be enjoying it.

The bed was banging against the wall and Mickey was sure that something was going to fall off the wall and break. _Austin would be furious._ Mickey was baby-sitting. Austin and Iggy were both at work, Ian at school, and Mickey was home with the brat.

His only company was Mandy and Lip and the dogs. After a while, Mickey saw Lip and Mandy finally rejoin the human race. Mickey was holding the baby in the front of himself while trying to make a sandwich. It was a balancing act he had seen many women master, but never thought he'd ever have to do it.

"There's a site I never thought I'd see," said Lip.

Mickey flipped him off and added mustard to the sandwich.

"Will I see you tomorrow night?" Mandy asked cupping Lip's face and kissing him. Mickey mimed vomiting and received the bird from Mandy.

"I don't know, Mandy. Maybe."

And Lip was gone. Mandy was over the moon. When Mickey tried to speak she rolled her eyes and flipped him off. It was only then that Mickey realized she was just in a T-shirt and underwear.

"Put on some fucking pants," Mickey barked. Anessa cooed and Mickey peppered a few soft kisses on her forehead. He sat down on the couch and laid the baby sideways. Biscuit barked, nipped at his hand and growled until he put a pillow next to the baby to keep her from falling off the couch.

"Fuck you," Mandy said, but she got up to get her pants anyway. Mickey was rubbing Biscuit behind her ears when Mandy came back. "So, I think we should double date. That way Lip can't refuse to go."

"No fucking way. I am not having dinner with that asshole, get Iggy and Austin to do it."

"I already asked, they said no. Austin's working that night so I thought we could go to his restaurant."

"Fine," Mickey said. _Ian's going to love this._

He was right. Ian had loved the idea of going on a double date with his brother and Mandy. Mickey let him think it was his idea to begin with. He had never seen Ian look so sexy. If his pants were any tighter Mickey might have to rip them to get him out. He bit his bottom lip and pulled Ian in.

"Fuck, Ian," Mickey said feeling revved up.

"Do you know how hard it was to get these pants on?" Ian asked pushing away. He bent over to kiss Mickey tenderly. Mickey felt his knees tremble and was thankful that he was sitting down.

Lip was his asshole self at dinner and had insulted Austin three times and Iggy once and they weren't even done with the appetizers. Lip was in the middle of his fourth anti-Austin rant when Austin appeared at the table, heard everything and walked away with his head down.

"Is he going to cry? It's like he's Channing Tatum and Iggy's Jonah Hill. But seriously, you're friends with that guy?"

"Shut the fuck up," Mickey said on the verge of jumping over the table and slamming Lip's face into the table. "He's fucking family! You'll shut your mouth if you know what's good for you."

"Mickey," said Ian. Ian put his hand on Mickey. Mickey would have accepted the gesture but he was too angry. He needed a cigarette, but first he wanted to check on his future brother-in-law. Mickey found Austin outside the restaurant sitting on a bench wiping tears off his glasses.

"Why do you let him get to you?" Mickey asked offering Austin a cigarette. He refused, Mickey knew he would.

Austin sat there silently beside him and refused to look at him. Mickey nodded. They just sat there for a few minutes listening to the sounds of cars rushing by, babies crying, and the voices going into and out of the restaurant.

"Am I really that awful?" Austin asked. His face was red from crying. _I'm going to punch Lip in his fucking face._

"No. You're not. You're too good for my brother," Mickey said. He knew he needed to elaborate when Austin was about to go on the warpath to defend his man. "I mean, you're not a thug. You're good. You're decent, like Ian. How you two got fucked up with two Milkoviches is beyond me. You guys deserve better. You and Ian are too good for the South Side."

"I disagree, but thanks. Lip's a fucking asshole," Austin said.

Mickey went back inside. Their food had arrived. Ian was enjoying Mandy and Lip's company so much that Mickey found a way to grin and bear it. Austin came by a little later and gave Mandy a few flowers. He kissed her on the cheek and pulled up a chair between her and Ian.

"Ian, I have something to ask you," Austin said. "I don't have any brothers or any male friends and I was wondering if you would be my best man."

"Yes," Ian said with a smile and Mickey leaned over to kiss him. He had been asked by Iggy that morning if he would be his best man. They were going to be best men together and Mickey thought of the hot sex they'd have afterwards while tearing each other out of their tuxes.

"I'm not surprised you don't have any male friends," Lip began.

"Fuck you, Lip," said Austin. "Mandy, as I always say, you can do better than this fuckboy."

Austin's sassy and extremely gay side came out and Mickey nearly choked on his beer. Ian was smiling. Mickey tried not to crack a smile, but he couldn't keep it back.

"Look who's talking," Lip said.

"Bitch," Mickey heard Austin whisper before he walked away.

Mickey was glad when the night ended and he could finally rip Ian out of those pants. He went slow, and enjoyed getting those tight jeans off his boyfriend's hips. He bit Ian's neck and squirmed at the noises Ian made.

"Fuck me," Ian whispered.

"Yeah?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah," Ian said and Mickey didn't wait to be told twice. He finally got Ian's pants off and began to warm him up a little with his hand slowly stroking his dick. Ian seemed to like it so much that Mickey lathered up two fingers and prepared to put them in Ian when Lip barged in without knocking.

Ian put his hand over his erection. Lip had his eye brow raised.

"What the fuck did you think we were doing in here?" Mickey asked.

"You literally just got home. Can you stop fucking my brother for two seconds? I wanted to talk to you."

"Make it fucking quick before Ian gets blue balls," Mickey growled. Ian was stroking himself and Mickey wanted to punch Lip for interrupting. He felt a hardness in his own jeans watching Ian stroke himself out of the corner of his eye.

"Stop doing that," Lip asked.

Ian put his underwear on and tried to wait until Lip was done, even though he kept pawing at Mickey. Mickey wanted nothing more than to give his boyfriend what he wanted.

"What the fuck do you want?" Mickey asked.

"I don't want to date Mandy. I don't want to fuck Mandy."

"Is this about Karen?" Ian asked.

"Look, I'm not trying to be a dick here, but I just don't want Mandy," Lip said and left. He pulled the door shut behind him. Ian threw a pillow at the door and sat down on the side of the bed. Mickey saw the opportunity to give him as many kisses as he could.

"The mood is gone," Ian said sliding under the cover. He had tears in his eyes.

"Come on, Ian. Don't let Lip ruin our fun," Mickey said biting Ian's shoulder before kissing it tenderly.

"I just don't want to right now, okay."

Mickey heard Ian sniffling. He pulled the covers up to his nose and tried to stifle his sobs. Mickey crawled out of bed and put his pants on. He heard faint yelling from the other side of the door and opened it to see Iggy sitting on top of Lip with a knife to his throat. Austin's just sitting on the couch sipping tea with a sleepy Jean-Claude curled up beside him and Biscuit growling at Lip.

"What the fuck is going on?" Mickey asked as he leaned over the back of the couch.

"I may have told Iggy what Lip said about me at the restaurant. He didn't take it too well."

"Iggy could kill him."

"Yep," said Austin casually as he took a sip of his tea.

"You're not going to stop it?"

"Nope."

_You're turning into a Milkovich. Welcome to the family._

Mickey watched Iggy prick Lip's neck with the knife. He drew blood. Lip was struggling to get up and Iggy had the knife ready to jam into his neck. He cut him on the chin before he got off him.

"You're marrying into this family?" Lip asked Austin.

"Did I say you could fucking talk to him?" Iggy asked with a fire blazing in his eyes. He grabbed Lip by the collar of his shirt and nearly physically threw him out. Biscuit showed her teeth to Lip. She meant business. Iggy slammed the door behind him and locked it. He threw his arms around Austin and gave him a sweet kiss. "I'm sorry."

"I'm going to bed," Austin said. He kissed Iggy on the cheek. "I'm not in the mood."

Iggy plopped down next to his brother and woke the puppy who got up and went into Mickey and Ian's room. Mickey rolled his eyes.

_That puppy will get more love tonight than I will._

"We have to do something about the Lip problem," Iggy said.

"What did you have in mind?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I moved and was getting situated. Expect last few chapters to come quickly. I hope you're still with me.


	8. Ugly Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I find out you had something to do with this, I won't go so easy on you. You hear me? Don't fuck with the Milkovich's."

"We're not murdering Lip," said Austin, who was trying to be the voice of reason for an hour or so. Mickey and Iggy were blood thirsty. Little Anessa was sleeping beside Mickey. She was slightly snoring and it made Austin and Iggy light up. Mickey rolled his eyes.

"You have a better plan?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, I do. We should find Mandy someone else. The wedding is coming up and I don't want her to be alone," Austin said. He stood up and lifted Anessa. She didn't wake up. Austin bent over to kiss Iggy on the cheek before he put the baby to bed.

Austin returned a few minutes later with his baby monitor in tow. He looked tired. He draped himself across Iggy and the two got really affectionate for a few minutes. Mickey tried not to watch. He missed having that with Ian, who is hanging out with his brothers for the afternoon.

Mickey hated being home in the middle of the day when he could be out making money for the household, but they needed to discuss this so he agreed to stay home.

"Well, I have to get ready, Fiona invited me over for lunch," Austin said slapping Iggy on the thigh, kissing him sweetly, and heading to the bathroom. "I'm taking Anessa with me, so Mick, you're off the hook."

"Thank fuck," Mickey said craving a cigarette. He stepped outside the apartment to smoke in the hall. The landlord stopped caring whether they smoked in the hall or not.

Iggy stepped outside holding the baby monitor in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Mickey lit it for him.

"I agree with you," Iggy said, "We need to get rid of Lip."

"You got some sort of plan?" Mickey asked, thinking about hanging Lip upside from the roof of the Milkovich house and using him as a piñata.

"Yeah, we kill him and make it look like someone else did it. We can get some of our cousins in on it and Uncle Ray could help. We could him that Lip raped Mandy."

"You're a dumb ass," Mickey said.

Mickey and Iggy stood in the hallway throwing out ideas about how to do it. Iggy threw back to kidnap and strangle, and Mickey seemed to like the idea. They hadn't realized a half hour had passed and Austin was stepping out the door with Anessa and her diaper bag in tow.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours," Austin told Iggy. He kissed his cheek and Mickey watched his brother turn into a puddle. Mickey rolled his eyes, but he couldn't blame him. He melted every time Ian touched him.

"Take Biscuit with you," Iggy said grabbing Austin's arm. "I'm fucking serious."

"Will you ever stop worrying about me? I can take care of myself," Austin said. But he went back inside and hooked a leash to Biscuit's collar and took her with him. Iggy slapped his ass as he left. Mickey and Iggy finished off their third cigarette.

Iggy had to leave to talk to his cousins about the plan with Lip, and Mickey decided to take a walk. He shoved his gun in his jeans and locked the doors behind him. Mickey bumped into Ian at the Alibi.

"Hey," said Mickey with a smile. He pulled his boyfriend into an embrace and kissed him passionately. The noises Ian made in the kiss made Mickey hard. He gripped him tighter. _Fuck you for being sexy._

"Hey, Mick," Ian said breaking the kiss. He kissed Mickey's nose and made Mickey tingly everywhere. He needed to sit down before he fell down.

"I thought you were hanging with your brothers," Mickey said noticing neither Lip nor Carl was around, but Frank was. He rolled his eyes.

"I am. Lip had to run an errand for Kev and he'll be here in a few minutes. Carl can't. He's helping Debbie with something."

"A whole afternoon with Lip," Mickey said. _I don't envy you._

"Hey, he's not that bad," Ian said.

Mickey smiled. Ian was always trying to see the good in others. Mickey assumed that was why Ian was with him, because he saw the good in him. He gave him boyfriend a gentle squeeze and a smile. Ian beamed. He held Mickey's hand and the two sat at the bar in silence enjoying each other's company.

Every once in a while Ian would whisper something about his day or something he enjoyed and Mickey would respond. But mostly they held hands and drank. Ian lay his head on Mickey and Mickey shifted to put his arm around him.

"I love you, Mickey," Ian whispered, and Mickey's heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah? Do you really?"

"With all my heart," Ian said, and Mickey knew he was smiling.

"You're so cute it's giving me Mono," Kev said as he put a beer in front of Mickey. Mickey flipped him off.

"Ian," said Lip, finally showing up after twenty minutes. Mickey wanted to hit just for being late. Mickey noticed that Lip's knuckles were bloodied.

"What happened to your hand?" Mickey asked.

"Why do you care?" Lip asked.

"I don't," Mickey responded.

"What did happen to your hand?" Ian asked after he kissed Mickey on the cheek and walked out the door with Lip. Mickey heard a mumbled response: Lip got mad and apparently punched a wall so he said.

Fiona Gallagher came in the Alibi a few minutes later with blood everywhere. Liam was with her and to Mickey's surprise Anessa. Now he was concerned.

"What happened to you?" Kev asked.

"Austin was attacked as he was leaving my house after lunch, I was told to find Mickey."

"Fuck," said Mickey. He reached for the baby. Fiona handed her over. She asked Kev if he could keep an eye on Liam until they got back. Mickey ran with Fiona while carrying a crying Anessa in his arms.

Austin was lying on the couch in the Gallagher house while Veronica and Sheila took care of him. Mickey looked around and couldn't find Biscuit anywhere. The big yellow dog had disappeared. _Why didn't she protect him?_

"Where's Biscuit?" Mickey asked, putting Anessa in Liam's playpen in the living room.

"They killed her," Austin coughed. He looked terrible. Mickey's heart sank. He could barely recognize his brother's fiancé. Austin was swollen, bloody, and many different shades of black and purple.

"It seems you have a couple cracked ribs," Sheila told him.

"Who the fuck did this?" Mickey asked.

"The guys across the street," Steve told Mickey. He picked up Anessa and tried to calm her crying.

"Where the fuck were you?"

"I was here. I couldn't stop it," Steve said.

_I bet you fucking couldn't, you pussy._

"When did this happen?"

"About a half hour ago," Fiona said nervously.

_When Ian was at the bar and nowhere near. Thank fuck._

Austin wasn't conscious. He had finally blacked out. Veronica tried to wake him and he came too, but barely.

"He needs a doctor," Steve said, "I'll call my dad."

Steve's dad was an older man with a lot of money. And Mickey didn't give two shits that the guy was really named Jimmy. He was introduced to him as Steve so that's what Mickey planned to call him. Steve's dad took a look at Austin, who had begged them not to tell Iggy, who he knew would be homicidal over it.

"I hurt everywhere," Austin mumbled.

"I can imagine."

"They broke my glasses," Austin said. He was on the verge of tears.

Lip and Ian showed up a little later. Austin refused to look at Lip. While Ian was torn up over it happening, Lip seemed indifferent. Mickey looked at Austin then at Lip, then at Lip's hand. He wondered if he was somehow involved. He was running twenty minutes late to get back to Ian.

After a couple of hours, Austin started to come around. Ian was sobbing, Mickey was pissed, and he didn't know what to do besides call his brother. Lip smoked three cigarettes while Jimmy or Steve's father was tending to Austin.

"Please, don't call Iggy," Austin begged. "Please."

"Fuck you," Mickey said and he called him anyway.

Austin started crying. Ian held his hand while Sheila and Fiona cleaned the blood out of his blond hair. Fiona was apologizing over and over and Lip brought in the dead dog. That's when Mickey's heart broke.

_What the fuck happened, exactly?_

"Ig, its Mickey. Austin was attacked. You need to get over to the Gallagher house, now. Yes, he's alive. Biscuit's not. Just get your lazy ass over here," Mickey said on the phone. His voice hitched in his throat and he blinked back tears. He pulled Ian close and kissed the side of his face.

"She tried to protect me," Austin said, reaching out to touch her paw. "Then the guy with the facial piercings' shot her."

_So he's the first fucker I get to kill._

Iggy was in a state of hysteria. He wasn't sure how to handle his emotions of this and the first thing he did was break something. He threw a living room lamp at Lip's head and it smashed against the wall.

"Calm down," Austin said softly.

"No! I will never fucking calm down. You could have died," Iggy said. He was murderous. Mickey could see it on his brother's face. Iggy wasn't scared to take a life. He'd done it before. Mickey just wanted to make sure that Iggy wouldn't kill the wrong person or people. He was going to prison it needed to be worth it.

"I didn't want you to know," Austin said.

"Why?" Iggy asked on the verge of tears.

"I know you, and I knew how you would react. You look like you're ready to kill," Austin said. He coughed, and it seemed to be very painful. "I don't want you to go to prison."

"I'm not scared of prison, babe," Iggy said, petting his fiance's head. "But I am going to kill these motherfuckers."

"No you're not. I forbid it," Austin said.

"You _forbid_ it?" Iggy repeated.

_Oh shit._

"If you kill them, I won't marry you," Austin threatened and that stopped Iggy faster than a bullet would have. He shut his mouth instantly and just stroked Austin's face lightly. Tears streamed down his face.

"I love you," Iggy whispered. "I should have protected you."

"It wasn't your fault," Austin said, "and I'm so in love with you."

It was sappy and while Ian and the women were emotional, Mickey was feeling violent. Lip was smirking. A part of him wanted to believe that Lip wouldn't really do anything this awful, but something else inside him knew he was a part of it.

"Hey, Lip, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mickey asked.

Lip shrugged. Mickey kissed Ian on the cheek and went into the Gallagher's back yard with Lip. He threw a punch that knocked Lip on the ground. Mickey punched him again then picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"If I find out you had something to do with this, I won't go so easy on you. You hear me? Don't fuck with the Milkovich's."

"Why do you like him?" Lip asked as Mickey started to head back inside.

_Don't incriminate yourself, jerkwad._

"He's fucking family."

"If something like this happened to Ian what would you do?" Lip asked.

Mickey stopped, turned on his heel and walked back down the stairs. He grabbed Lip by the front of his shirt and put his gun to his head.

"I'd murder everyone in a ten mile radius," Mickey admitted through gritted teeth.

"If I admitted that I asked those guys to beat up Austin what would you do?" Lip asked.

"Don't try me, _Philip_."

Lip was smirking widely. Mickey felt a pang in his stomach that felt like a bullet. Tears stung his eyes as a rush of rage fueled him. He could only imagine how Iggy must feel. If it were Ian instead of Austin Mickey would be homicidal.

Lip smiled wide and Mickey knew the truth.

"Why?"

"He sat by and watched while your asshole brother beat the shit out of me, and Austin doesn't belong here."

"No, you don't belong here. You should be tied to a fucking train track."

"What's going on?" Ian asked coming outside.

Of all the times Mickey craved Ian's attention right now wasn't one of them. That's what saved Lip's life. He refused to harm Lip in front of Ian. He couldn't do that to him. Ian adored his brother for some reason unbeknownst to him.

"We'll finish this later. Stay the fuck away from my family," Mickey said before joining Ian on the porch. Ian wanted to be held and Mickey wasn't going to deny him that. He held his tall boyfriend and comforted him through this.

"What were you talking to Lip about?" Ian asked.

"I asked him for information about what happened. I thought he might be a witness."

"Oh. Did he know anything?"

"I'm not sure. You came outside before I got an answer."

"They're pushing the wedding back a week so Austin could have time to heal. Iggy's not happy about it."

"I don't blame him."

"Ian," Mickey said, "Suppose Lip had something do with it, what would you do?"

"I'd kick his ass," Ian said, "Why? Do you think he did?"

"Honestly, yeah I do."

Ian nodded and kissed the top of Mickey's head. Mickey was surprised Ian took that so well. He wondered if Lip mentioned to Ian about it.

"I believe you," Ian whispered in his ear after Lip walked by them on his way back into the house. Mickey felt Ian trembling in his arms. He held on to him a little tighter. "Do not tell Iggy."

_I can't promise that._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not fault me for making Lip the villain. While I do detest Lip Gallagher in the show, I in no way believe his character would actually do something like this, but this is fan fiction.


	9. Rehearsal Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rehearsal and the wedding.

Mickey was going to do everything in his power to make sure that Lip didn't try to ruin Iggy's wedding. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach all week. He couldn't sleep thinking Lip would do something to ruin Iggy's special day.

"Relax," said Ian as he finished trying to give Mickey a blow job to no avail. Mickey wasn't in the mood. Ian kissed Mickey's stomach and stood up. He pulled Mickey into a hug. "I love you, and it's going to be okay."

"I love you too," Mickey said, "But he's going to ruin things for Iggy."

Mickey could barely breathe he was so upset. Ian shushed him the way a mom does a baby, and Mickey was finally able to catch his breath. He hadn't even gotten dressed all the way. Austin's mother was making them practice the wedding which was happening tomorrow morning. He had never practiced a wedding before and was really confused by it all, but Mrs. Rhodes seemed to know what she was doing.

The only person more stressed out than Mickey was Iggy. Mickey pulled out of Ian's warm embrace to talk to his brother. He watched Ian sneak off to have a cigarette. Mickey sat down next to his brother.

"You okay?" Mickey asked.

"No, what if Austin changes his mind," Iggy said.

_That's what he's worried about? I'm stressed out over Lip and he's worried about Austin not coming?_ Mickey didn't know if he should bring up the Lip scenario.

"He'll be here. He's head over fucking heels for you," Mickey said. He needed a cigarette.

"Why are you nervous?" Iggy asked.

"I'm afraid Lip is going to ruin the wedding," Mickey blurted out.

"You haven't killed him yet?" Iggy asked.

"I'm surprised you're asking me that," Mickey said, "Since it's your fiancé he attacked. If someone did to Ian what Lip and his friends did to Austin he'd be dead where he stood."

It was time to begin the rehearsal. Mickey felt Iggy relax beside him when they saw Austin in the hallway. Iggy stood up by the minister. Mrs. Rhodes would not let them get away with getting married without her black minister doing the ceremony. It was non-negotiable.

Mickey saw the way Austin looked at his brother when he came in. They weren't going to do it bride style. They were both going to enter from the front of the church the way the groom usually did. No one was walking down the aisle, until Austin's mother protested that she needed to give her son away.

Mickey laughed at how easily Austin could be bullied by his mother into doing things her way. He kept glancing at Ian who stood up front as Austin's best man. Ian looked hot in the sports coat he bought at Goodwill for the rehearsal dinner.

Mickey wanted to rip him out of it and be fucked right there on the altar. He felt his own pants tighten and he shifted while they started the rehearsal over so Austin could be escorted down the aisle by his father.

Mickey spotted Fiona in the audience holding Anessa. He waved at the cute little baby and she smiled at him. He nudged his brother with his elbow. Iggy was on the verge of tears.

"I can't believe he's actually going to marry me," Iggy said.

"Get a fucking grip," Mickey said.

The rehearsal went off without a hitch and Carl Gallagher made a scoffing sound at Austin and Iggy kissing each other repeatedly. They went their separate ways. Austin's mother insisted that the two not see each other again before tomorrow. She made Austin stay with her at her house and Iggy and Mickey and Ian went back to the apartment.

Mickey and Ian were on the verge of fucking when they heard a loud angry knock on the door. Mickey put his pants on and ran to the door while Ian went to check on a screaming Anessa in the next room. Iggy was asleep on the couch. Mickey slapped his thigh to get him up.

Mickey opened the door to a pissed off Terry Milkovich. Lip Gallagher was behind him sporting another black eye. Mickey felt his heart drop into his stomach. Terry forced his way into the apartment.

"Fuck," said Iggy.

"I heard you were thinking about getting hitched to some fucking queer," Terry said to Iggy.

In that moment Terry shot Iggy, and Mickey sprung up from bed. He looked to his left and saw Ian snuggly next to him. It was a dream. Iggy wasn't shot, their Dad was still in prison and they were safe. He put a kiss on Ian's shoulder and got out of bed.

Iggy was asleep on the couch. That part was just like his dream. He knew that before he went to bed though because Iggy commented that he couldn't sleep without Austin. Mickey saw that Iggy wasn't asleep. He was lying down with his eyes open. Mickey sat at the end of the couch.

"I had a scary fucking dream that Dad came back and shot you."

"I had a dream that Austin shows up tomorrow to break up with me," Iggy said sadly. There was tear stains on his pillow and Mickey felt anger that Iggy could even think that. Austin was just as in love with Iggy as Iggy was with him.

"You're lucky," Mickey said, "You're getting to marry the man of your dreams."

"You and Ian will get there eventually," said Iggy, "If not, I'll just play matchmaker again."

Mickey told him to fuck off and they both laughed. Mickey noticed Anessa's baby monitor was sitting on the coffee table. They could hear her breathing and Mickey smiled. He thought maybe he'd like to adopt a kid with Ian some day.

The morning of the wedding rolled around and everyone was frantic to get dressed and head over to the church. Ian was the first one up. He made pancakes, prepared all the tuxes, bathed and dressed Anessa and got everything ready to go.

Mickey slapped his ass and Ian pulled him into a hug and then pressed a kiss against his lips. Ian was ready to fuck Mickey's brains out right there against the counter. Mickey could see it on his face, but he wasn't going to have to time. Ian bit his neck.

"I want you," said Ian to Mickey as he squeezed his ass.

"We'll have plenty of time after," Mickey said.

"No. I want you now," Ian said.

"No," said Iggy brushing his teeth in the kitchen as he searched for something to feed Jean-Claude. He petted the tiny puppy behind its ears. "We have to get to the church so I can get hitched to my man."

"He seems excited," said Ian.

"I would be too if it were you," said Mickey.

"I love you," said Ian.

"I love you too," said Mickey.

At the church Mickey walked around looking for Austin to make sure he actually showed up. He found him getting his bow tie done up by his father. Mickey breathed a sigh of relief. Austin waved him over. He sent his dad away.

"Iggy's here right?" Austin asked.

Mickey couldn't help but laugh. It was funny because they both thought the other was going to get cold feet about it. Mickey patted Austin's arm, told him he looked nice, and then went outside to smoke.

So far everything was going right. Maybe he was wrong to worry, until Mandy came in with a black guy, and a black eye. Mickey felt murderous. She stopped to talk to her brother.

"It's nothing, ok," Mandy said.

"Bull shit."

"Lip didn't want me, what options do I have?"

"More than you think," Mickey said, but he needed to walk away from her before he got angrier.

Lip never showed up, and things were going smoothly. When it was time for the ceremony Mickey joined Iggy up front and watched as Ian strutted down the aisle. He grinned like an idiot. Ian took the other best man spot and waited while Austin was walked down the aisle.

"He's so beautiful," Iggy whispered.

The love birds stood facing each other. Austin read off the most weepy, romantic vows Mickey ever heard in his fucking life and saw Ian tear up a little. Then Iggy said something less romantic, not as eloquent as his soon-to-be husband, but it seemed to touch Austin anyway.

Then the minister declared them husbands and they shared the tenderest kiss that had Mickey aching in his bones to try with Ian.

Everything was great. Mickey spent the reception drinking and dancing stupidly with Ian, who had stolen the spotlight from Austin, who didn't care because he was being fed grapes and cake by Iggy who was so in love it made Mickey want to puke, but they were newlyweds and he was happy for them.

Austin's mother watched the baby while the newlyweds slipped off to consummate their marriage on top of the bible in the sanctuary of the church. Mickey flipped off his brother because that was his idea to do with Ian.

"One day, we'll fuck in a confessional," said Ian in Mickey's ear.

"Good," said Mickey meeting Ian's mouth in a kiss.

It was the perfect day. Nothing bad happened. Iggy got married then got laid, Mickey got to rip Ian out of his tuxedo that night back at the apartment. They were going to be moving to their own place soon.

Their lives were just beginning together and it was a journey Mickey was looking forward to. They no longer needed to play matchmaker, maybe splitter-upper with Mandy and that abusive asshole, but they were done meddling.

Mickey went to bed that night knowing that in the room across the hall two newlyweds were fucking extremely loudly, and he placed a kiss on Ian's cheek and snuggled in tightly next to him.

The End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm so sorry it took so long for this. I moved back home and I got unemployeed and had some health problems. It's been a while. I hope you're not mad at me.


	10. Eight Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue.

The family reunion was everything Mickey hoped for and more. He stood over the grill with a spatula in one hand and a beer in another. Ian walked by and kissed his cheek while carrying their son they had recently adopted. Mickey couldn't help but smile at their little family. They had been married for four years and their adoption was just finalized (after a year).

Mickey watched his brother Iggy make out with Austin. They were the most happily married couple he had ever seen. Austin was sitting on Iggy's lap kissing him as if they were newlyweds. Their two daughters were chasing Jean-Claude around the yard.

Anessa was in the second grade and her sister Clarissa was just starting kindergarten. Mickey felt warmth in his chest watching his nieces run around and have a good time. Mandy had shown up with her four brats: Three boys and a girl. They were all biracial. She had them with Kenyatta before Mickey, Iggy, and Colin threatened to kill him if he hit Mandy or one of the kids again.

Mickey watched Mandy's oldest boy Tony push Clarissa in the dirt. Clarissa got her new dress dirty and she started crying. Austin tried to reprimand Mandy's son and he kicked him. Mickey snickered. Austin and Iggy drank all his beer so letting the brat kick him brought Mickey joy.

"Could you watch Lucas?" Ian asked. He handed the two-year-old to Mickey who couldn't believe how cute he was. He was skeptical about adopting someone else's kid and even suggested knocking some bitch up so they could have a biological kid, just like Iggy did with both his girls, but Ian got really jealous and wouldn't allow it.

"Where the fuck you going?"

"Lip's plane landed, I need to pick him up."

"Don't you dare fucking bring him here," Mickey warned.

"What's going on?" Austin asked sneaking a beer from Mickey's cooler.

"Ian's picking up Lip," said Mickey.

"Don't bring him," Austin said.

Ian snapped so quickly both Mickey and Austin recoiled. He stomped his foot screamed something about family and left angrily. Mickey heard him slam the door in the house and he cringed. He would probably be sleeping on the couch.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," said Anessa tugging on Austin's shirt. Mickey thought it was adorable how much she looked like Iggy. He patted her little blonde head and handed her a slice of cheese.

"Thanks," said Austin.

"Can I ask you something?" Mickey said as he switched Lucas to the other hip. The little boy was getting heavy.

"Sure," said Austin sipping the beer. Mickey glared at him.

"Did it bother you when Iggy knocked a girl up the second time to get Clarissa? I mean, I know you talked about it and both agreed, but did it bother you?"

"Of course it bothered me. I thought he didn't love me anymore. We fought about it for months, until Clarissa actually came and turned out to be a girl and we fell back in love with each other and our precious daughter. We got turned down at the agency for an adoption and we didn't see any other way."

Mickey squinted at Austin. Somehow at thirty-one he was hotter than he had been at twenty-three and it made Mickey a little envious. Mickey's hairline was beginning to recede already and he hadn't reached thirty yet.

"I suggested to Ian for us to do what you did, and he wouldn't allow it."

"I don't blame him. How did you adopt Lucas? We got turned down," Austin asked.

"I may have threatened some people," Mickey said.

Austin nodded. He smiled at Mickey, patted him on the shoulder and walked back to Iggy who was waiting to devour him in kisses while at the same time parent their girls who were well behaved angels compared to Mandy's demon spawn.

But Mickey didn't like any of them as much as Lucas. His pride and joy. Lucas Milkovich was already a chip off the old block and he wasn't biologically theirs. His first word was fuck and Mickey couldn't have been happier, though Ian was pissed about it and Mickey had to sleep on the couch for a week.

Mickey yearned for Ian to come back so they could make up. He turned the grill over to Austin for a while sat down in a lawn chair and put Lucas in the grass to play. Lucas stood up and walked around. Mickey was very pleased they got one who could walk already.

"Daddy," said Clarissa with her red hair in cute little pigtails. She was crying and bleeding and Iggy was angry. He pulled the six year old into his lap and gave her a sweet kiss.

"I hate Tony," said Iggy through gritted teeth as he comforted Clarissa.

Mickey shrugged. When Mandy's boys kicked Lucas and sent the two-year-old a few feet into the air, Mickey had something to say about it. He was happy he caught him before he hit the ground. Mandy's boys were laughing and Mickey's heart stopped when he almost didn't catch his son. He was ever thankful Ian wasn't around to see it.

"Holy fuck," Austin shouted and came running. He was visibly shaking and reached out to see if his nephew was alright. Mickey held his son close to him to calm his crying.

"I will fucking hit a child," Mickey threatened all three of Mandy's boys. "Mandy, get your demon spawn in line."

"As if I can control them," Mandy said rolling her eyes. But she didn't even try which made Mickey angry. He glowered at all of them and all they did was laugh. He held on to Lucas a little tighter and refused to put the two year old down no matter how much he cried.

"That scared the shit out of me," Iggy said.

"Yeah, no shit," Mickey said.

When Tony kicked Jean-Claude so hard the dog bit him Mandy finally got around to reprimanding him by grabbing him by the ear and making him sit next to her or she was going to send him to live with his father. That stopped him right away.

Ian came back with Lip an hour later and Mickey told him what happened. Ian refused to speak to Mandy or any of her kids as he took Lucas from Mickey and then screamed at him for not watching them closer.

"I can't do anything right," Mickey said when Ian went into their house and slammed the door. Lip tried to tell him to give Ian some space but Mickey told him to go fuck himself and went after his husband. "I love you."

"You don't show it," Ian said as he put Lucas in his playpen.

"Because I hate your fucking brother? Or because I let the spawn of Satan kick our son? Which one are you mad at me over?"

"Neither. I am angry because last Thursday was my birthday and you forgot. I'm angry that you let that clerk at Wal-Mart pick out those pants you're wearing and laughed at his stupid jokes. I'm angry that you flirted your way out of a speeding ticket last month. I'm angry that you don't take me on dates or kiss me in front of family or friends. I'm angry you don't hold my hand in public."

When Ian was done Mickey wanted to punch himself in the face. Mickey grabbed his husband by the waist and yanked him in close. He was going to make sure Ian felt appreciated. He fucking loved that dumb ginger and he was going to prove it.

"I'm sorry about your birthday. I'm an asshole. That guy at Wal-Mart was an idiot, but did you see his fucking bulge? You've never flirted with hot gay cops to get out of speeding tickets? I don't believe that for a minute considering you're hotter than me. I hate going on dates, but if that's what you want then we'll do it from now on."

"Iggy and Austin kiss all the time," Ian said. Mickey nuzzled his face into Ian's neck and blew kisses there. "They're always groping each other and being affectionate. It's the little things, Mickey."

"I'll try harder," said Mickey who placed a kiss on Ian's neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, but I want to be them," Ian said. "I want us to be them. They have more sex than we do."

"Have you any fucking idea how much stamina Austin has? He's like the energizer bunny," Mickey said, at least that's what Iggy told him. Ian raised an eye brow as if to ask how he knew that, but they had both seen them together, and Ian let it drop.

"We should be fucking," Mickey said pawing at Ian's groin with desire.

"I agree, but we'll wait until later," Ian swooping Mickey like an old movie and giving him a big kiss. Mickey flipped him off but deepened the kiss. They stopped when Lucas laughed. He was laughing at watching the dog in the back yard. Jean-Claude was running from Tony the Tyrant and Ian let the dog into the house. "I think I want three."

"Three dogs?" Mickey asked.

"No, three kids," Ian said, "at least."

"You got money?"

"We have female friends and relatives," said Ian.

Mickey laughed and pulled Ian in for another kiss. One kid was fine by him, but if three would make Ian happy then he'd get a fucking job to support them. Mickey was pleased. This was his life and he wouldn't have it any other way.

 


End file.
